Noble Mission
by Rapidfyrez
Summary: What would happen if Noble Six had been rescued right before his death. What if he was given a chance to make a difference in another universe, a chance to lead? This is that story. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Halo. Those belong to Bungie and Bioware.**

Chapter 1: Spartans Never Die

Date: August 30, 2552 Location: Planet Reach, Aszod, Sinoviet ship breaking facility

Six didn't know why he kept staring. It was probably some forlorn hope that something might come back from the direction The _Pillar of Autumn_ to provide a last ditch rescue. But he knew it was hopeless.

Reach had fallen.

Whatever semblance of military force left would soon be snuffed out by the Covenant.

_'Well' _He thought to himself _'If I'm going to die today might as well go out kicking and screaming.'_

He turned to look at the body of his fallen comrade Emile who sat in a pool of his own blood lying against a yellow rail.

The Spartan had been providing support with the mass driver shooting phantoms and banshees out of the sky. Unfortunately one came into close and dropped off Elite Zealots on the machines cockpit. Six closed his eyes as the still vivid memory came flooding back.

One of the large monsters landed on the drivers canopy energy sword bared. But before he could thrust it through the window Emile's own powerful shotgun rung out bull true knocking the Zealot back while draining it shields. The semi psychotic Spartan rose from the shattered canopy and fired another blast point blank in its face.

"Who's next!?" he had screamed to no one in particular. He did not notice the other zealot rising fast behind him, and before Six could say anything, impaled him on his energy sword. The Spartans skull visor had simply stared at the blade in either shock or disbelief. But this was for a brief second.

Reaching to his shoulder he grabbed his kukri knife and whipped it from it sheathe into the Zealot's face screaming " I'm ready! How about you!?" before both fell off the driver.

The pelican had returned insisting that Six get aboard but he already knew that wasn't an option. He turned and headed towards the gun stating he would man it. After fighting through the covenant and killing several Zealot's along the way he had used the Mass Driver to blast the Covenant cruiser's glassing beam before it activated.

The Autumn managed to escape thanks to his actions and now he was alone on this god forsaken planet.

"No use mopping now" He thought aloud realizing if he stayed in this place any longer he'd be nothing but charred glass. With that thought he relieved Emile of his knife and shotgun attaching it and its sheathe to his commando shoulder guard on his right arm. He figured an extra knife would be useful in the coming battle.

After he attached it he took a moment to run a systems check on his armor and prosthetic right arm. Shortly before he had joined Noble team one of his last lone wolf missions had taken his arm when the rebel militia had somehow known he was coming and set a trap for him. After the ensuing battle he considered himself lucky for just losing an arm.

Six realized he was daydreaming again and shook himself. The systems check reported all green. With that taken care of he took his DMR off his back and marched off to find a better area for a final stand.

Not too far off from his location the Covenant excavating an ancient forerunner facility. The planet Reach was just covered in the alien ruins, which was what had allowed the unfortunate planet to survive as long as it had.

But now with the human resistance crushed, the Covenant was free to plunder the planet of its riches before it would leave and burn it to shining glass.

This particular ruin however, had only just been found by a small patrol party consisting of an Elite major and three minors, as well as a handful of the methane breathing and cowardly grunts and four of the birdlike jackals.

Unfortunately for all the subordinates the major had been bitter at being assigned to patrol and not slaughtering the heretic filth who would defile the relics of the ancients. As such discovering the ruin had made him ecstatic and he had ordered the men to get straight to work excavating it. As they worked one of the minors approached the major albeit slowly and carefully.

"What is it?" He asked noting the elite's nervous posture.

"Sir I was simply wondering if maybe we should alert the rest of the fleet of our discovery. With another ruin it would greatly please the Hierarchs after the loss of the original ruin to the humans."

"I am aware of the benefits of reporting the ruin, however if we alerted the fleet they could send more troops here that could draw the attention of the remaining humans."

The minor scoffed at this" Hah! That is what you fear? The humans could not possibly take this place from us they are broken and scattered to the wind."

"And yet despite that 4 of them were able to hold off an attack force and destroy the original ruin! Tell me do you want one of the demons coming here to defile the relic or potentially uncover and learn its secrets so as to bring us another step closer the end of the great journey." The anger in his tone made the minor shiver slightly.

"I apologize major, clearly I still have much to learn before I can take command."

"Indeed you do, but take heart! For soon the artifact will be uncovered and we will bask in the-" Before he could finish his monologue he was interrupted by an grunt that had run up to him

"Gragh!" He roared as the creature began babbling in its high pitched voice. "What is so important that you had to interrupt me!?" As the major said this he lowered his head to the grunts level shifting his mandibles threatening.

"Sorry, great leader, but something found something not sure what but something."

At these words the major perked up "Show me." he said and the grunt turned to take him into the ruin. As the grunt lead on the major took a moment to look in awe at the structures of the gods admiring the crisp geometric shapes that made up their structures and the flawless silver steel it was made of. In his own opinion no Covenant craft could compare to the efficient clean designs that forerunners had used in their creations.

But before he could finish enjoying his religious experience the grunt had stopped and turned to the leader speaking once more in its nasally voice "Here now, see? Something."

The major walked up to the rock wall the grunt had lead him to and realized embedded in it was an Oracle! It's one golden eye staring at him. He was speechless, he had after all, read about the ancient oracles and their knowledge and importance to the forerunners but he never expected to see one.

His train of thought was interrupted when the oracle spoke to him _"Greetings my name is Defensive Bias monitor of the installations on this planet. I have been offline for some time so before we converse allow me to scan the data nets in the region."_

The major didn't know how to respond to this. The Oracle had spoken using the human language!. He could understand it of course but why would it speak in the language of the heretics?

Before he could come to a conclusion his thoughts were once more interrupted by The Oracle _"What's this? Reclaimers have found this world? And you would dare attack them for discovering multiple installations as was planned and expected?" _With that I bright golden light shone from The Oracle and the stone surrounding it shattered freeing it.

_"UNACCEPTABLE!"_ It screamed in a rage as it's spherical form rose into the air. The Oracle turned to look at him and its golden eye turned a burning red _"You must be removed at once! I must assist the Reclaimer's as it is my duty!"_

With that said several drones burst out of the ground. They had a single glowing orb in the middle of their head with a long metal pillar emerging from the back of the orb and two rising from that same pillar and arching forward to provide some cover to the orb giving it the impression of angry eyebrows. Underneath it was a small mechanical arm that held a weapon of some sorts.

There were easily a dozen of the drones who opened fire on the majors troops. The grunts and jackals fell first having little or no shielding to protect them. Without it the beams had cut through them leaving them as nothing but crisply burnt corpses on the ground.

The major and his fellow elites grouped together to try and fight off the drones but were no match. Their plasma weapons had seemingly no affect on the drones, as they too were shielded. The major watched in horror as all of his brothers, all great warriors in their own respect fell to the drones in seconds.

He realized when his shields burst that he would be next and he closed his eyes felt the beam as burnt through his armor. He would soon join his brothers at the end of his own great journey.

With the aliens in the area cleared Defensive immediately ordered to get to work clearing the installation of debris. As he floated through the installation monitoring their work he began monitoring channels for any sign of surviving Reclaimer's.

While doing this he also began a systems check of the installations power. _"Oh my" _He thought to himself _"this is not good not good at all."_

The information he discovered caused the monitor to redouble its efforts at locating a Reclaimer, he could only find one in the immediate available area and summoned up seven sentinels.

_"Sentinels go and bring the Reclaimer here immediately. And make sure he is unharmed."_ With that the seven took off heading in the direction of the Reclaimer.

_"Please"_ Defensive pleaded, with who or what he did not know _"let them get there before it is too late."_

Six was breathing heavily as he ran behind some cover just in time ,as several plasma bolts impacted into the wall slowly eating away at his cover. This had been going on for hours now, after leaving the shipping yard he had been playing cat and mouse with the Covenant, never staying in one place for fear of being swarmed.

It seemed they had finally cornered him, ironically enough, in a marine training ground where he could see the bodies of marines littered everywhere. Much as he hated to do it he had scrounged most of his ammo from these bodies, but his constant battling had drained his supply.

He only had 1 full clip of DMR ammo and four Elite Ultra's to deal with. He poked his head out slightly cursing the cracks that had begun to appear in his recon helmets visor blocking his vision and preventing the radar from working anymore. To his immediate right were the Ultras unleashing a tide of plasma on his position. But as he scanned the field he noticed a large object on a marines body.

Activating his tactical zoom on his damaged helmet he saw exactly what he needed. A rocket launcher over 150 meters away. He looked back at the Ultra's who were only 10 meters and began formulating a plan. For this to work he would have to time it perfectly. He set his DMR on his back and took a runners position.

He listened carefully for a lull in plasma fire and when it came, he took off at a full sprint faster than he had ever run before nearly a full 60 KMH tossing a grenade over the Ultra's cover causing them to scramble away and stop firing on him. It was enough time as he skid to the rocket launcher scooping it up as he did.

He brought it up to his shoulder noting the single rocket and took aim. The four ultras had regrouped an were trying to reacquire him in their sights. They spotted the battered Spartan and raised their plasma repeaters to fire. They never got a chance as the rocket home killing three of them in a fantastic fireball of death, and knocking the fourth one onto the ground.

Six dropped the spent launcher and brought his DMR forward and fired a single shot aimed at the Elite's head. It fell into the dusty ground with a thud silencing the area except for the sound of the wind blowing across the abandoned facility.

Breathing heavily, Six lowered his DMR and stood up. He couldn't keep this up forever his stamina would eventually fail, and then he would die with Reach.

At this sudden realization he was disturbed at how he just accepted it. He knew he would die if not by the Covenants hand, then by their actions towards the planet. He knew though that if he was going to die, he was going to take as many of those damn aliens with him as possible.

He walked up to the bodies of the Ultra's their once beautiful armor cracked and burned and searched for any grenades or weapons that could be useful, noting in annoyance the repeaters were to damaged to use without risking an explosion.

Suddenly he heard the familiar drone of a phantom's engine and noticed two, coming out of the foggy landscape each dropping off a dozen or so Elite warriors.

_'Ah hell, oh well looks like this is going to end sooner than I thought'_ He thought then shrugged it off. Might as well get the drop on them. He ran to take cover behind a wrecked building in the middle of a clearing waiting for the Elites to walk into range. As they drew closer he grabbed a plasma grenade from his ammo pouch and waited.

When he felt they got close enough he primed the grenade, which began to glow an eerie blue, and tossed it at a major in the middle of the group. It detonated in a flash of blue incinerating the upper half of the Elite, and then, all hell broke loose.

Six fired off shot after shot running back to cover while dropping to elites who's shields were dropped by the blast. As he fell back into cover, he saw a plasma grenade sail through the air and land in front of him not 2 feet away.

Spartan time kicked in and Six hopped over his cover but not in time. The blast sent him flying singing his armor and burning his back with intense heat making him wince. He landed and rolled several feet before he finally came to a stop. He shakily stood to his feet opening his eyes and saw that his visor was completely shattered. Reaching for his helmet he ripped it off onto the ground and looked for a weapon.

He spotted an assault rifle on the ground and stumbled over to pick it up. As he lifted it he felt several plasma bolts hit him disabling his shields. He turned at the Elite walking towards him and opened fire emptying the entire clip into the elite as its shields first fell then it did.

He felt several bolts burning his back and turned back and saw two elites sprinting towards him firing their rifles at him. He felt each one burn but at this point he really couldn't feel pain. He raised his weapons and fired from the hip with his assault rifle in one hand, and a pistol in the other taking both down.

Another elite, a golden field marshal tried grabbing him, but he pulled his knife from his sheathe on his chest and swung into its neck killing it instantly. Before he could pull it out another tried charging him so he let the knife go, and delivered a punch that could shatter steel into its face. The elite stumbled back but another ran forward and backhanded Six, finally bringing the Spartan to the ground. As elites crowded him he punched and kicked trying to knock them back even if he knew it was hopeless.

Even if he did kill them all he'd probably die from his wounds any way. As he kicked another elite back shattering its shields, another one, a Zealot, rushed forward and grabbed him by the chest plate, raising him into the air energy sword raised towards his face, menacing eyes staring into his own.

It looked at him and spoke with utter malicious "Any last words before you die, Demon?" Six said nothing but spat blood in his face. The Zealot roared in anger and pulled its sword back to end it all.

But suddenly, a crimson beam came out of nowhere blasting the Zealot back and making him drop Six who fell on his face, unable to summon the will to stand again. He could have wondered who had saved him, but he just felt tired, so very, very tired. His eyelids growing heavy the last thing he saw before blacked out was a glowing orb surrounding him as the rest of the elites were slaughtered by an unseen force.

Then darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Halo they belong to Bioware and Microsoft**

Ch 2: The Escape from Fate

Date: August 31, 2552 Location: Ancient Forerunner Facility on Reach

Six gradually woke from unconsciousness becoming aware of the world around him. The first thing he noticed was cool steel floor on his cheek. The second thing was that his helmet was gone.

At this realization he snapped upright scanning for his helmet. He saw it lying a few feet away and reached over to grab it off of the floor. As the memories of the past few hours returned, the relentless covenant attacks, his near death, and finally his mysterious rescue, he was surprised to find that the helmets visor had been repaired like new.

He stared at the thin golden visor running his fingers over it, thankful that his helmet was repaired. He'd been through hell and back with that helmet, and while he could have replaced it, this one had served him well. It would have been liking losing a friend.

Lifting it to his face he placed it on and felt it seal tight to his suit. With his helmet back on his head he began to check himself and armor for damage. He was amazed to find that not only were the wounds restored, but his armor was in better condition than when he had arrived on Reach.

The blue shined like new fitting nicely with the white sub color and all the dirt and grime that had accumulated on it over the years was gone. Even his Spartan emblem, a simple black shield, with a white eagle on it, shined like new.

His prosthetic arm seemed to have been repaired as well running smooth with no signs of the creaking or sputtering he had known during the fall of Reach. he did a full systems check with the TAC pad on his left arm and it showed that his armor was running at 100 percent. Whoever had rescued him did a damn good job of fixing him up.

After Six made sure he was still intact he slowly got to his feet wary that there might be an internal injury he wasn't aware of. His caution was unwarranted as not only did he feel healed he felt better than he had in months.

When he finished checking himself over from a standing position, he finally took note of where exactly he was. He was inside a large forerunner ruin not unlike the one he had found Halsey in when Noble team had been sent to rescue her and the AI fragment.

At the memory of Halsey Six frowned. He had no real reason to dislike Halsey at least logically speaking. But some part of him blamed the deaths of Noble team on her. If she hadn't brought them on a wild goose chase for some AI then maybe they'd still be alive.

_"Or they would have died with you when the Covenant finished glassing Reach."_ He thought. Regardless of who's fault it was, moping about it now was not going to get Six out of here and to safety.

He scanned his immediate area and notice two duffel bags on the ground in front of him. He leaned forward and opened each taking stock of what was inside each one. In the first bag was an assortment of UNSC weapons Magnums, an Assault Rifles, a DMR, a Sniper rifle, a shotgun, and even somehow a Spartan laser. All the essential equipment of bringing the pain to the covenant fast and hard.

The second bag was full of more general use items including Medipacs, ammunition, a few blocks of C4, and the tools he would need to remove or repair his armor in the field.

_"Where did all this stuff come from?"_ Again whoever had rescued him had to know a great deal of who he was. It was at that moment he heard a cheerful synthesized voice speak behind him. causing him to whirl to the voice shotgun raised. At a floating ball with a golden eye.

_"Ah, Reclaimer it is good to see you have awoken and healed. I do hope the sentinels were gentle when they retrieved you. I had feared they would not rescue you in time, or you would die before I could tend to your wounds. It is quiet fortunate to see that I was wrong."_

Now at this point there was only one question in Six's highly trained and educated mind that only and individual like himself would ask at a time like this "What the hell are you?"

The floating ball seemed to almost blink in surprise, if it could, and then responded _"I am Defensive Bias Monitor of the installations on this planet. I was reawakened by some brutish creatures called the Covenant. After scanning the information available to me I disposed of them and began looking for any Reclaimers in the area I could reach in time. I found you."_

Six didn't exactly know how to respond to this things answer. On the one hand it had been activated by the Covenant. On the other, it had killed all Covenant in the area and claimed to have rescued him.

He decided to take a chance and lowered his weapon "Ok, I guess that proves you're not an enemy. But why rescue me and why kill the Covenant don't they revere the forerunners as Gods?"

The little ball simply chuckled at his statement, as if he had something which amused it _"Reclaimer I rescued you to help you. These Covenant may worship my creators, but they have mistranslated the messages left behind by them and as such are slaughtering their inheritors. To allow such an act to go unpunished is against my programming."_

"Wait, when you say Reclaimers? Do you mean Humanity?"

_"Why yes I do, you were chosen to inherit the great gifts after my masters were wiped out. Now please grab the equipment I have provided and follow me. We do not have much time."_ With its explanation complete the little orb turned and began floating down a very long and dust arched hallway.

Six shrugged and picked up the Bags swinging them over his shoulder having no difficulty carrying the large heavy bags. As he followed Defensive, who seemed to be mumbling to himself, he took in the scenery, having never seen a forerunner ruin this close. The one under SWORD base had been off in the distance and was nothing compared to this ruin.

While it seemed to be one long hallway, the whole structure was made of an odd silvery steel. The ceiling stretched impossibly high above his head till he could not even see it anymore. Every 30 meters or so there was an archway that stretched into the inky blackness of the ceiling. Like most Forerunner ruins he had seen in photos the designs were sharply geometric and simple. Very efficient, much like the UNSC.

How the covenant could have ever based the bloated purple warships on this tech he'd never know. Six continued down the hallway, his steps echoing until Defensive came to an abrupt halt at a bottomless chasm and turned to the Spartan.

_"Well Reclaimer we have arrived."_

"Arrived? Arrived where" Six was puzzled, the hallway had just dropped off into this abyss. He certainly hoped that the AI did not mean for him to jump into the abyss. Six had done a lot of crazy things, even plummeted from a Covenant Corvette in orbit. But that had been with a reentry pack. He doubted that he would have one now.

The monitor looked out into the abyss _"Oops, silly me, I forgot to have the platform assemble. One moment please."_

With that said, dozens of pieces of metal flew out of the darkness and began assembling together, like a giant puzzle. When completed a large, altar on a floating platform stood before them. The platform had a large set of steps leading to an altar of sorts were two Spires pointed into the air.

Defensive turned towards him_ "Now Reclaimer before You go I have something to give you, an old friend of sorts."_

"Wait what friend who are you talking about?"

_" Please hold out your hand and all will be answered"_

Though hesitant at first Six reluctantly held out his hand. Defensive turned towards a small pillar behind him, and some sort of tractor beam lifted a small object from the pillar and into Six's hand. The device seemed to resemble the chips that held smart AI's. While he had never seen or held one before, he knew this one was not of human make.

The metals were made of a whiter forerunner alloy and it contained an odd symbol in the middle, a circle with two lines pointing down of either side of the circle. Suddenly, to the surprise of the Spartan, a hologram activated and an AI appeared before him.

She, for it was clearly feminine, resembled and ancient Greek goddess, Athena if he had to guess, as she was covered in ancient battle armor. Her face had strong features, and long hair fell down her back. In her hands she held a shield and spear as if expecting combat at any moment.

He had never seen this AI before, but when she spoke, Six immediately knew who it was "Greetings, Noble Six, it is good to see that you have come to no harm."

It was at this point he was glad for the helmet so no one could see the dumbfounded look on his expression "Auntie Dot is that you?"

"Yes it is Noble Six, now if you would close your mouth I will explain" She replied with a smug grin on her face "After the unfortunate death of Noble 1 I had Transmitted myself to one of the few remaining satellites orbiting reach. There I waited for either rescue or my imminent demise, when I received a message from Defensive Bias. He offered a chance to save me if I transmitted myself to his coordinates. Having few options I agreed and beg-"

"So wait, you just downloaded yourself to an unknown? What if it had been the Covenant trying to capture you so as to learn the locations of our few colonies." Six was amazed the AI would ever take such a risk and was not happy to learn she had done so.

The AI glared at him before she continued "The reason, Six was that his transmission matched no known frequencies, and as I said, my options were very limited. After I transferred myself Defensive Bias proceeded to upgrade me to smart AI status, but with a few perks. Using Forerunner Tech he was able to double my expected lifespan to 14 years before rampancy as well as boost my processing power. I am now more advanced than almost any AI in the UNSC."

"Wait almost as advanced? Who's more advanced?"

"I would rather not say." It was obvious from her answer she would not tell him any time soon so he just shrugged. The AI's story made sense, and plus having an old friend who could boost his abilities on the field would be quite the advantage.

"Ok then, are you ready to hook up?" unaware of the double meaning.

"Why Six I'm touched, but you really aren't my type so I'll have to pass " She smiled at the Spartans obvious embarrassment at her joke "Of course Six ready when you are."

The Spartan slid the chip into the slot on the back of his helmet and felt the cool presence of the AI enter his mind.

"I'll be running system diagnostics Six so in the meantime get us out of here." Six nodded and turned to the monitor.

"I'm ready to go."

_"Excellent Reclaimer, but I must warn you, I am not quite sure where this portal will lead or if it will work again."_ Its tone of voice at delivering this news was far to chipper given the consequences.

"Wait, what? Why?" To Six the information was very important and he wondered why the AI had held out on it.

_"Well you see the forerunners built this as an emergency escape rout in case of extreme emergencies. It was to transport the user to any known forerunner planet in the galaxy. Unfortunately, years of neglect have left us with minimal power and a damaged guidance system. It could send you anywhere."_

"Why did you wait to tell me now about this?" Six asked crossing his arms as the AI stared at him blankly.

_"Simple, you did not have any other options. This facility is your only escape and you know it. Had I not come to your aid you would have perished with the facility. It may not be a perfect option but it is the only one available to you. That or die on the planet."_

The cold logic made to much sense and Six merely nodded turning to the altar and ascending the stairs. He made his way towards the center of the altar and turned towards the AI.

"Alright do it." The word came out cold and emotionless, though if the AI noticed, it didn't care.

_"Excellent!"_ It exclaimed cheerfully _"Now please remain still, you might notice a slight pressure."_

With that said, the ancient machine activated and a bright beam fell from the ceiling onto the Spartan and he felt a wave of nausea hit him before he began to blackout.

_"Aw crap" _He thought to himself _"not again"_

And then, once more, darkness.

**A/N Heh heh aren't I sadistic? Anyway Six is finally heading to the Mass Effect universe. How will a relative peaceful galaxy of aliens react to a killing machine who has spent his whole life fighting them? I don't know but it'll be a helluva lot of fun to write. Don't expect the next chapter as soon. Please review, and if you want to ask any questions about the details of the plot and my decisions, PM me. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Halo they belong to Bioware and Microsoft**

Ch 3. Arrival

Date: October 13, 2182 Location: Petra Nebula, Vetus System, Elysium defensive perimeter

Staff lieutenant Kaiden Alenko's day wasn't going very well for him so far. It had started out like any other day, since he was posted at Elysium. Wake up, gear up, exercise, and patrol for any possible pirate attacks. Since Elysium, like most human colonies, was near the terminus systems, pirate raids were not unheard of.

What Kaiden had not been expecting was a full on invasion. Right as he had headed in to grab a bite to eat the invasion had begun. A large fleet of raider vessel had appeared via mass relay and launched a ground invasion.

No one had seen it coming until it was too late. Casualties were in the hundreds before Kaiden had found a squad of rookies providing cover for civilians. Taking charge, he and the several other marines had been holding the line for hours, cut off from the rest of his squad, if any had survived. He didn't know, radios were jammed.

Eventually he had been forced to fall back as the marines he fought with had fallen one by one

His reminiscing was cut off by a large explosion rocking his hasty cover he'd taken behind a collapsed security station. The spaceport was barely held the Batarians had launched attack after attack for almost a full day and what was left of the facility wouldn't hold much longer.

Realizing his cover wouldn't last much longer, he peaked over the side and saw the rest of squad behind a wrecked Mako.

One of them turned and looked at him and signaled for him to run over. He shook his head no, trying to run their now would get him killed. He'd need some sort of distraction. He looked over and saw a damaged power cell by the group of Batarian pirates pinning him down. If he could hit it with a grenade, or biotic warp it would provide exactly the distraction he needed.

He checked how many grenades he had available and smiled. He had a single grenade, exactly what he needed. He could have used a warp, but the drain would have slowed him down and cancelled the usefulness of the distraction in the first place. Priming the grenade he took aim and tossed it, right between the four-eyed pirates and the power cell.

The following explosion let out a huge blast of white hot flames engulfing the nearest pirates and causing the others weapons to overheat.

His distraction completed Kaiden ran out of cover sprinting to the Mako as fast as he could. When he reached it he slid to a crouch next to the Mako the rest of his squad had taken cover behind.

"Good to see the pirates didn't get you yet LT" The private said his face covered in grim and shoot.

"Anything I miss out on?" He said as he leaned out of cover letting out a small burst of fire, dropping a pirate who was still waiting for his gun to cool.

"Nothing different than usual sir. Pirates, pirates, and more pirates." A large explosion, likely from a grenade caused them both to flinch.

"Fantastic" He sighed, taking a moment to drop against Mako's wrecked undercarriage and catch his breath.

"Any radio contact from command? Mines jammed."

"No sir a few bits of chatter but nothing solid. If you do-" Before he could finish several explosion hit the wreck knocking dirt and rubble everywhere. Looking out from behind the wreck Kaiden saw pirate reinforcements armed with rocket launchers had arrived, and begun firing on their position.

"Ok that is so not fair!"Sighing Kaiden looked back to his squad "Any of you have grenades or heavy weapons?"

All the marines looked down before saying "Sorry sir our heavy explosives were destroyed in the original attack and we spent our last rocket two hours ago."

" Son of a bitch" He mumbled.

"Well unless someone gets us some reinforcements were going to die on this damn rock." Looking at the remains of his original squad he noted one of them with a large pack on his back.

"Marine" he snapped causing him to turn to the LT "what's in the pack?"

"Just some blank mines sir, no point in using them without an activation code." he sighed.

"Well hand them here kid, I am a CO I should have some codes that'll work." nodding the marine reached into his pack and tossed three plate sized mines to him.

Kaiden's omnitool lit up as he began overriding the old program and inserting the new codes. The light on the top center of the mine started glowing green waiting for the LT to send the detonation codes.

He looked up when he was done and began telling the squad his plan. When he finished he gave each mine to a member and rolled out of cover firing at the Batarians. Noticing the fire they all turned and raised their weapons at him.

_"Well crap, didn't really think this through real well did I."_ He though

Instead of opening fire one of the Batarians started speaking at him in his odd multi-tone voice "Human if you surrender now we won't kill you!"

"Oh yeah" He responded " what will you do with me instead then?"

"Simple" he shrugged " well capture you, beat the ever-loving crap out of you, then sell you to the slave market."

"Tempting offer" he hollered " But I'm gonna have to say no."

"Suit yourself." The Batarian said before he motioned his troops to fire. But, before they could fire though three disc shaped object landed in the middle of their group. The Batarians looked down at the mines barely registering what they saw before they detonated in a massive explosion of fire and brimstone. All that remained was a smoking crater where a dozen pirates once stood.

Kaiden let out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding in. He looked up to see the remaining three members of his squad coming down from the wrecked building they had used to ambush the pirates. Now that he had a time to look at the remains of the spaceport he truly understood the damage the pirate attack had caused.

The spaceports various docks and landing pads were in ruin with occasional fires spotted through the landscape. The various maintenance buildings were in pieces falling apart at the seams or even partially melted from the explosives the pirates had employed. The air itself was filled with ash from all the rubble masking visibility to only 30 feet.

Kaiden imagined the rest of the city wasn't doing much better. Even if they fought off the attack it would take years to rebuild the colony.

"Hey LT nice plan, glad it actually worked."

"Yeah will don't get used to it I think I hear more any coming" With that said the squad scattered and waited for possible enemies to come into range from the fog.

They waited silently for what felt like hours but was really only five minutes. Eventually, several humanoid silhouettes appeared. Then a few more joined them, then the shadow of what appeared to be a tank, and finally several APC's.

Kaiden saw all this from cover and realized that they stood no chance against this many Batarians. It was as if the entire raiding fleet had stumbled upon their location.

Ducking back behind cover he activated his communicator and sent out a desperate message "This is staff lieutenant Kaiden Alenko requesting immediate assistance, anyone there?"

To his utter relief he received a transmission _"This is HQ we hear you, what's your status over?"_

Kaiden was almost shocked by the sheer calmness on the other side of com as if he couldn't believe it had the nerve to speak so calmly in a warzone.

"What's our status? We have infantry, tanks, and APC's all breathing down our necks. We need immediate support now!"

_"Copy that lieutenant we're sending a bird over now ETA 30 minutes"_ With that the comm. shutoff.

"You heard them boys, we have to hold out that long." He knew the response before it even left the privates mouth.

"Sir, we don't stand a chance against that kinda power what do we do?" The fear in his voice being evident.

Kaiden looked him in the eyes before answering "The only thing we can do private, hold the line, stay steady, and hope to God for a miracle."

* * *

Location: Petra Relay 5th Fleet Alliance Navy SSV Agincourt

Admiral Hackett Stood aboard his new flagship hands calmly behind his back watching the video feed as 5th fleet wiped out the small raider force guarding the mass relay to Elysium. The attack on Elysium had not been completely unexpected. Occasional raiding parties would attack the farther out colonies taking the occasional and the alliance had posted several ships to provide protection of the planet.

An entire invasion fleet in this size and scope however, was unexpected and the handful of ships posted there for protection had been destroyed in the coming battle. It had taken several hours for 5th fleet to even be aware, and several more to arrive at the scene. The only reason the entire colony wasn't gone was thanks to the soldiers on the ground who held the line against the odds.

His thoughts were interrupted by a report from his XO Pressly "Admiral all ships surrounding the relay have been destroyed."

"Excellent, begin plotting an intercept course for the invasion fleet. I want us their yesterday, those soldiers and civilians can't take much more."

"Yes sir." Saluting he turned and walked to a console to begin plotting the fastest course possible.

"Admiral Hackett?" Pressly said looking up from the console

Hackett turned to the XO "What is it Pressly?"

"I just got some weird readings from the edge of the planets gravity well."

"Weird how? Reinforcements, hidden ships what?" The tone of his voice made it obvious he needed an immediate answer. Lives were at stake and they couldn't afford to be distracted.

"Nothing like that sir, small object roughly two and a half meters in length."

"Weapon, perhaps?"

"No sir, basic outline suggests its more likely a meteorite or drone. What's odd is that it just appeared no signs of eezo, traveling at FTL speeds."

That caught his attention, no object he knew of could move faster than light without eezo, or element zero, as it was known.

"Current trajectory?" He asked

"Headed for Elysium sir, where the fighting seems thickest."

Hackett turned back to the video feed of the planet. From orbit the planet looked relatively peaceful. He knew that this peace was just a deception and that on the ground good men and women were being fighting and dying to keep the civilians safe from the raiders.

"There's nothing we can do" He stated matter-of-factly "Whatever it is it's there problem now."

"Understood sir. We will intercept the invasion fleet in three hours."

_"Hold out just a little longer soldiers." _He thought_, "Were on our way."_

* * *

Location: Flagship of the Batarian Invasion Fleet

"Sir, we have detected an unidentified object inbound towards the planet."

The Batarian admiral turned to the lieutenant narrowing all four of his eyes. "Well then, maybe we should shoot it out of the sky! We definitely need the target practice, in fact get a lock and open fire."

The lieutenant looked at the admiral nervously before continuing "Well sir the thing is, it's moving too fast to track, in fact it should be passing the window in a moment."

The admiral looked to see this object when he saw a brief flash go by. It was like watching a shooting star go by, one moment it's their the next its gone.

"Lieutenant any idea what that object was? Some new human weapon?"

The lieutenant shrugged "Don't know sir, it moved to fast, whatever it was it's the planets problem now."

"To be safe warn our ground forces of an interstellar object that may be impacting shortly on the surface."

"Message already away sir." the Lieutenant said

"Excellent." The admiral said as he approached the windowed bridge. The ship had a full 180 degree viewing area with reinforced kinetic barriers to provide protection. This allowed him the benefit of large windows so he could watch those damn humans die with his own eyes.

Humans, the mere thought of those filthy hairless apes disgusted him. They just show up out of nowhere and win one tiny war with the turians, and they think they're hot stuff. They're expansion into batarian space was unprecedented and unacceptable. But when they brought this complaint to the council did they knock the humans off their little throne? No they told the Batarian Hegemony to allow the humans colonization rights.

Of course this was outrageous and the Hegemony was forced to abandon their embassy on the citadel. They didn't need it. The Batarians were a strong and proud people of a rich culture and traits. They would defeat the humans one day and send them back to that mud ball they called earth. Nothing not even the human fleet in the system could stop them.

It would take a force of nature and luck to push the ground assault back.

* * *

Location: Elysium defensive perimeter

Ever since the batarian convoy had shown up Kaiden and his squad had been pushed back farther and farther. They had manage to avoid casualties for about a minute before their field medic took a cannon from that tank leaving nothing but a bloody mess behind.

From there Alenko had been forced to watch as the rest of his squad was whittled down until he was the only one left. Now he sat, crouched behind a downed gunship waiting for the inevitable.

He took a chance began firing blindly with his assault rifle trying to pour on some suppressive fire. It was a useless gesture, there had to be at least 20 infantry men as well as a tank to boot. The odds of him hitting anything, let alone injuring it were next to none.

Falling back into his cover, he held his assault rifle close to his chest and did something he never thought he'd do. Pray to God to save him from a horrible fate.

_"Hey it's me, don't know if you're listening, but if you could send help or at least end it quickly now would be great. If not well, I guess every man meets his end some day, right?"_

It was at that moment that a bright white object flew out of the sky and impacted into the ground between him and the Batarians sending up a large cloud of ash. Pulling out his binoculars, he zoomed in to get a good look at what the object was. He expected it to be a bomb or maybe a crashed gunship.

The clouds of ash made it difficult to see at first, but he eventually made out the shape of a large humanoid figure rising out of a miniature crater it had made. At the moment a breeze, the first one all day came through clearing the smoke and ash out of the air. He finally had a clear view of the mysterious figure as well as the Batarians. Both had frozen at the sight of it.

Standing at the top of a crater was a very large, heavily armed, and armored man. He stood at least 7'ft tall and was covered in thick blue and white suit of armor that seemed unaffected by the massive impact it had just suffered. Underneath the plates of armor that encased its head, arms, chest, legs, and feet was a black material that seemed to be made of some sort of rubber or cloth though from this distance he couldn't tell.

On its left wrist was what appeared to be a blue data pad, why the figure would need one when he could use an omnitool instead Kaiden didn't know. Its left shoulder was encased in a square shaped shoulder pad that segmented in the middle leaving a single plate making it seem very flexible.

When he looked at his right arm he was shocked to see that it was a thin synthetic arm with a large cylindrical shoulder pad with a knife on it. Its chest had another knife on the front as well as what looked like old fashioned shotgun shells in a container, though no one had used traditional chemical guns in over 40 years.

Its helmet was the most intimidating feature. It seemed to have more of that blue armor encasing the stress lines of the helmet, and anywhere there wasn't blue armor, there was more of that black material. The front where the visor would be was oval shaped with that black material extending down a short while before stopping at a thin golden visor, that gave the giant the appearance of a Cyclopes eye that was glaring at the batarian.

On his back was what could be described as an unfolded pitch black mattock rifle and it had what looked like two pistols on its hips and another rifle in its arms. The way it held its weapon suggested the confidence of a veteran who had held such a weapon like that for years. Whoever or whatever this thing was, it was one of the most intimidating things Kaiden had ever seen in his life.

The weirdest part was, it just stood there staring the Batarians down as if it were analyzing their every physical feature. It was at this point the pirates began to get over their initial shock and yelled at the thing, asking what it was. At this the creature simply cocked its head to the side, as if it hadn't understood what pirate had said.

The batarian, who was obviously a the leader of the group asked again. This seemed to confirm something for the giant, who tensed at the batarian voice. The Batarians, taking this as a sign of aggression, raised their rifles to fire. It would be the last thing any of them would ever do.

The giant took off like a bullet faster than anything he had ever seen move before. Before the first batarian even got its first shot off, its rifle was pushed up by one hand and the rifle of the mysterious warrior was shoved into its chin and fired, knocking the leader back with a single hole exiting his helmet.

One of the closer Batarians tried hitting him with his rifle when the giant had pulled the knife from his shoulder and slid it across his throat then with a flick of its wrist, sent it flying end over end, into another Batarians face causing him to fall backwards.

By this point the initial shock of the attacks speed was beginning to wear off the pirates and they opened fire on it. The tank swiveled its turret and fired out the spot where the warrior used to be. Now it was running _directly_ at the tank, firing 4-round bursts into each pirate that challenged him. Most of the pirates lacked shields or dull helmets, so four rounds did enough damage to kill or disable a pirate.

When it reached the tank, it jumped up grabbing the barrel and using the twist of its turrets momentum, swung up on top of the barrel and ran across it till the giant jumped of the turret onto the back where the power cells were located, and began beating the protective casing. As if that wasn't insane enough, the punches were actually cracking the case, each punch shattering it in chunks until one of the batteries casings, was destroyed.

Then reaching down, the figure plucked a grenade, or at least Kaiden assumed it was a grenade, and shoved into the power cell. Then bracing itself, the giant pushed off with its legs doing a back flip off the tank as the grenade went off causing the entire machine to detonate in a large explosion.

As the figure stood up, the remaining 9 Batarians surrounded it rifles pointed at it directly at it. When they opened fire, the figure dropped its rifle and pulled the two pistols up, akimbo style. It fired both pistols in opposite directions of the circle, twisting as it did, scoring a perfect headshot on each batarian, until coming to a stop kneeling in the middle of dead the bodies before standing back up and collecting its knife from the batarian he'd thrown it at earlier and inserting it back in its sheathe.

Scanning the field, likely for more pirates to slaughter, the giant nodded as if confirming that they were all dead and turned to look directly at Kaiden.

"You can come out now, all hostiles are eliminated." He- for the voice was clearly male-said. Realizing that the figure knew where he was Kaiden rose out his cover and slowly approached the intimidating figure.

"Who are you?" he asked

The figure snapped to attention "Noble Six ready for action."

**A/N: So there we go, Six has finally arrived in the mass effect universe. This chapter was a lot of fun to write, and expect each chapter to be roughly 2,000 to 3,000 words long. I think I can take a break now, might post a new chapter on Sunday, maybe Saturday. Anyway please review and let me know what you think of the chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mass Effect or Halo they belong to Bioware and Microsoft**

Ch.4 Introductions

Date: October 13, 2182 Location: Petra Nebula, Vetus System, Elysium defensive perimeter

Six stared at the stun soldier, whose face was doing a pretty good imitation of a fish out of water. While Six was used to the looks soldiers gave Spartans, the look this one was giving him was like he never even heard of let alone saw a Spartan in action.

While the soldier stood there gawking, Six shut off hi external speakers so he could speak to Dot "Dot, any luck determining where we are?"

"I have not Noble Six. Unfortunately I have been unable to access any electronic records to indicate where we are. My redesign as a smart AI is also limiting me as well."

"Limiting you? How? Aren't you supposed to be incredibly advanced now?"

"While I appreciate the complement, this is a change that will take time to adapt to."

Six was confused by the response "You're a computer, doesn't that mean you adapt instantaneously?"

Dot sighed "I maybe an AI but the change from a dumb AI to smart AI would be like spending your whole life blind then being able to see. It takes time to adjust."

"How much time?"

"About a day and I should be at full efficiency."

Six sighed "Ok well, anything useful at the moment?"

"Yes, I have intercepted a transmission, a human fleet is inbound ETA 3 hours. If I may make a suggestion, you should find and rally whatever soldiers are left until the fleet arrives."

At this Six nodded in understanding and directed his attention back at the gawking marine before him. "Ok soldier I need information, what's your name and rank?"

Snapping out of his confusion the soldier stammered out his name and rank "Staff Lieutenant Kaiden Alenko"

"Ok Lieutenant, we need to find a better defendable position, any idea where the nearest FOB is?"

"I.. uh yeah it should be a few clicks that way."

Nodding at this six began scanning the wrecked vehicles to see if any where still functional. He saw one flipped over on its side and approached.

"Dot, can you scan this vehicle and tell if it's still functional?" He asked

"Hmm, I lack proper equipment, but if I repurpose your helmets HUD I should be able to… Ha, got it!" She exclaimed in excitement. "According to these readings it's still functional though the energy signature is unlike any I have ever seen."

"Is it dangerous?" He asked.

"No" She replied, "But whatever it is I have never seen anything not even the slip space drives gave off this kind of energy."

Six filed this piece of information away for later. Asking questions when he had been transported into the middle of a warzone would have to wait. In the mean time Six grabbed hold of the vehicles edge and began heaving to tip it right side up.

Kaiden stared at the Spartan as he began trying to heave the Mako right side up " Uh Six I don't think that you can-" At that moment Six gave one final heave flipping the Mako back on all six of its wheels. Six looked at the stunned Lieutenant and even though he was wearing a helmet, he could tell he had a smug grin on his face.

"Alright Lieutenant" Six said while motioning for Kaiden to come over "Do you know how to drive one of these."

"I do, its basic training, but why-"

"Good" Six interrupted "your driving us to the nearest military FOB I'll man the gun."

The way he said it so matter of factly caused Kaiden to snap to attention, before realizing that the gesture was pointless. Six was already in the Mako arming the cannon on top.

"Lieutenant" He called "You going to stand there all day or are you getting in."

Kaiden rushed into the Mako, shutting the hatch as he did. As he moved through the cramped quarters he noticed that while he might have been cramped the Spartan must have felt downright crushed inside the Mako. He got to the controls and started the startup process, praying the vehicle would start. With a slight hum the vehicle started to life and Kaiden started off to the nearest FOB he knew of.

* * *

Location: Elysium FOB

Explosions and bullets through the air as several soldiers were ducked behind cover as the pirates slowly advanced. There had to be hundreds of them and they were constantly sending in gunships to strafe the position.

The soldiers had initially launched an assault against the pirates and had begun taking back the city. But the Batarians had called in air support and this, coupled with endless reinforcements, had pushed to assault back.

Now the soldiers were just trying to hold up for a few hours as they knew the alliance fleet would be inbound in three hours. Many feared that by the time they arrived it would be too late, and they would all be dead or captured to be sold on the slave market.

Currently the group of roughly fifty or so soldiers were held up in an old hotel, having fortified it against the endless barrage of raiders. It was a simple three story hotel and on top a command post had been established to receive any useful information that could delay what seemed like the inevitable.

At the command post stood a commander who, armed with a sniper rifle, was taking out any batarian who appeared to be organizing the raiders. It wasn't much but it kept them disorganized enough to prevent them from completely overwhelming them.

If Kaiden Alenko's day had been ruined by the invasion, this commanders was ruined even more so. He had been on a much deserved shore leave spending time with some fellow soldiers before eventually returning to the field. Then the Batarians showed up and it was all downhill from there.

After the initial attack, he had headed to the nearest base where he had suited up preparing for a fight. He was furious to learn that, except for a handful of soldiers trapped behind enemy lines, the majority of their forces were retreating.

When he had learned this he decided to disobey order and made plans to head out and prepare for a counter attack. When he announced his plan and asked for volunteers, only three soldiers followed their original orders. It would have been inspiring, but instead they were all going to die in this dingy hotel. And it was all his fault.

A large explosion in the distance interrupted his self pit and he looked in the direction of the noise. A damaged Mako was barreling through the batarian lines firing potshots at clusters of them every time it had a clear shot.

As it cleared the lines, one of the gunships came over head and loosed a missile at it. The following explosion knocked the Mako onto its side as it skidded to a halt 30 meters from the safety of the hotel.

The commander could only watch in horror as the same gunship came for another pass, and launched a final missile, causing the Mako to disappear in a cloud of fire and smoke.

The commander lowered his head for a moment, honoring another group of soldiers who had been lost in this massive conflict. When he looked back up he saw that as the smoke cleared there was a glowing blue object in the rubble. Pulling his rifle to his face, he zoomed to get a look at the mysterious object and did a double take.

It was a large blue shield that resembled a biotic barrier. But instead of the blue lines waving and shifting around it, it was made up of Pentagons that interlocked perfectly, making it appear to be made of some odd see-through armor.

That wasn't what was interesting though. The real interesting thing to look at where the spheres occupants. Inside was an alliance marine in a standard hardsuit, carrying two large duffel bags. Next to him was a large man covered in blue plated armor.

The marine seemed to be arguing with the giant at first, but it seemed he said something that convinced the marine. With what appeared to be a solemn look on his face the marine turned towards the hotel in a running pose, while the other soldier stood at his back facing the incoming army of Batarians.

Realization dawned on the commander. This mysterious soldier was going to by his comrade time to get to the hotel while he held off the Batarians. Another casualty of war, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do.

* * *

Six turned away from Kaiden and turned towards the aliens he'd learned were called Batarians. Compared to the covenant these guys were pushovers and he knew it. So he decided to buy Kaiden some time and do what he did best.

He shouldered his shotgun and took a stance ready to take off when the bubble shield deactivated. It was already starting to glow orange from the various shots the Pirates made and then it collapsed.

Spartan time, the time when a UNSC Spartans impressive reflexes were boosted by adrenaline, kicked in and Six took off like a bullet. He ran into the mass of pirates towards the nearest one sending a shot off that ripped through the pirates armor knocking it to the ground.

He turned to the next Batarian, a captain, and shoved the shotgun into the aliens helmet before firing at point blank. Turning swiftly towards a Pirate that thought he could take him in hand to hand, he grabbed his wrist with one arm, lifted the batarian, and shot him point blank holding the shotgun with the other hand.

He continued this pattern of slaughter firing rounds off his shotgun into the Batarian masses who could never get a beed on the fast moving blue blur. After shooting another batarian down, he turned towards one charging towards him with a drawn knife and pulled the trigger. All he heard was the telltale click of his shotguns ammo being expended.

Instead of reaching for his sidearm or Assault Rifle on his back, he grabbed hold of his shotgun by the barrel and hit the charging pirate with the shotgun with a resounding crack. The pirate fell to the floor, his head loosely holding on to his shoulders.

Looking at the shotgun, Six realized he may have gone over the top, as the barrel was cracked. Tossing the ruined gun away, he pulled his Assault rifle off his back and began firing concentrated bursts on the still swarming pirates, who's numbers were beginning to dwindle.

It seemed like he may hold them off, when he heard an odd droning sound and turned to see it was coming from the same gunship that had almost killed him earlier. Realizing he lacked a heavy weapon, Six improvised.

Reaching for his grenade belt, he plucked a plasma grenade off his belt and held it ready to throw. When he felt the gunship, which was screaming towards him, was close enough, he activated the grenade and flung it at the Gunship.

The plasma grenade landed right in one of the gunships thrusters and detonated, causing it to spiral out of control into a squad of Batarian that had been trying to flank the Spartan.

His victory was short lived, as something large and heavy slammed into him knocking him across the ground. Looking up he saw a large hulking creature, a krogan if he remembered Kaiden's brief explanation of alien races he'd encounter.

It was large creature covered in armor even its head which was had some odd plates on it. Its skin was an odd orange yellow color, and its eyes and plates were green. It had a large hump behind its head, which made up for its height, making it even taller than Six. All in all this thing looked built to kill, but of course, that wouldn't stop Six.

Standing back up he looked for his assault rifle, only to realize the krogans impact had shattered it. At the rate he was going through weapons, he was going to have to start using a club soon.

Sighing at the inconvenience Six pulled the knife from his shoulder and chest and began circling the krogan, who seemed to be only interested in hand to hand combat. Six scanned the aliens armor looking for any weakness. The only few he could spot though, was its large meaty neck, and the joints on its armor.

The krogan however, was less patient and charged the Spartan moving like a bulldozer. Six rolled out of his way and brought his knife in a clean cut across the back of his knee, causing the krogan to stumble as he turned around. The krogan charged again this time though, Six stood his ground, absorbing the impact and struggling with the krogans in a deadlock between to deadly forces.

The Spartan could feel his prosthetic starting to whir as it struggle to fight off the Krogans massive strength. This thing could have likely taken on an Elite and won. Six needed to distract the krogan before it ripped his arm off.

Realizing he had nothing to lose, Six brought his head back, and then head butted the krogan. Now normally, if any alien species besides another krogan was to head butt a krogan, it would cause more damage to them than the krogan due to the thickness of their plates. Six was no normal human, and had highly enhanced strength further enhanced by his power to amplify the blow.

The result not only stunned the Krogan, but actually _cracked_ his plate causing him to let go of Six's arms as he stumbled back to cradle his damaged head. The krogan looked up to attack the human for causing him so much pain, but the brief distraction had been enough.

Six had used the precious seconds to charge the krogan, and bring down his knife on the cracked plate. It slid into the cracks and the krogan stiffened, before his eyes rolled into the back of his skull and he fell on his back as Six removed the knife from his skull.

Looking up from the now dead krogan, Six noted that the Batarians were all staring at him in amazement, not even raising their weapons. Taking advantage of this, the Spartan turned and ran for the Hotel, reaching it before the pirates had even regained their senses.

After making it past the barricade he heard Kaiden calling his name "Six, over here!" Six looked over and saw Kaiden at the base of some stairs, waving him over.

"What's the matter lieutenant?" he asked.

"The commander wants to talk with you, follow me."

Shrugging Six followed the marine up several flights of stairs, before emerging on the rooftop to see a small command post set up. He also notice the lone figure, sniper raised to his face, taking occasional potshots at the enemy. Six assumed this had to be the Commander, as he was the only man up here besides Six and Alenko.

"Sir," Kaiden said " I brought him here like you asked."

Shouldering the rifle onto his back, as it slid into a compact form, the Commander turned towards the pair. He had a military style buzz cut and had grizzled beard and strong brown eyes. He had an air of confidence about him, one that obviously inspired the best in people.

He walked over to the Spartan and looked him over before speaking in a strong confident voice "Noble Six" he said extending his hand "I'm Commander Shepard, and I could use a man with your skill set."

**A/N: Well sorry this took so long folks. I had planned originally to post this on Monday, but testing and writers block wound up delaying me. I liked how some parts of this chapter turned out, But honestly it was a chore. Anyway hope you enjoyed and please review. The writing can't get better if you don't tell me what's wrong with it.**


End file.
